Life With My Angel
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: Edward: un chico que solo piensa en cigarrillos, alcohol y sexo. siempre por el camino facil, sin saber que con eso solo tendra un mal destino. pero en el momento indicado, caera un angel del cielo. ella le enseñara el valor de la vida, y él el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Life with my angel.**

Estaba como siempre aquí, fumándome mi quinto cigarrillo del día, y apenas eran las 12:00pm, tome otro sorbo de mi cerveza, mientras seguía mirando el techo de mi habitación.

En eso entro mi hermana con mala cara.

-Alice, sal de mi cuarto, y de mi casa ahora mismo-le dije sin verla mientras seguía fumando.

-Edward, te estas matando a ti mismo, es hora de que dejes todos esos vicios. Ya me dijeron que probaste con la mariguana.

-fue muy poca, Alice. Y no eres mi madre y soy mayor de edad asi que… puedo hacer lo que quiera.-la mire de mala manera.

-por dios, ¿no ves lo que te estas haciendo? Te estas destruyendo a ti mismo… poco a poco. Vas a terminar matándote a ti y a mamá. La pobre ya hasta sufre de los nervios de lo preocupada que esta por ti, Edward.

-vete al diablo. De algo se tiene que morir, Alice. Y prefiero morir joven que ser un viejo enfermo en una camilla, alimentado por una maquina que me mantenga vivo.

Se me acerco y se sento junto a mi, batiendo el humo con su mano.

-¿esto te hace feliz?-me pregunto con cara de pocos amigos.

-si-y bote el humo que tenia en mi boca en cara haciendo que se alejara rápidamente, alejando el humo con sus manos otra vez.

-eres un cerdo. Te iras al infierno por todo lo que haces-y salió echando humo de la rabia.

-eso te pasa por entrar a mi casa sin mi consentimiento, enana-grite antes de escuchar la puerta siendo azotada.

Me rei conmigo mismo, y segui bebiendo.

Bpov.

Tenia una misión ahora: ayudar a ese hombre, ponerlo en el buen camino.

Dios me la había otorgado y la cumpliría.

Yo era parte de una legion de angeles, ayudábamos a las personas a volver a la buena senda, a dejar los malos habitos, y a ayudar a los demás, a saber de los valores humanos.

-Isabella-me llamo Dios.

-si, señor-le dije obediente.

-es tu primera misión, asi que escucha con atención-asentí- allá abajo, tendras emociones humanas, y sentiras el dolor, la alegría, la tristeza. Sentiras todo mucho mas fuerte que aquí, ahí sentimientos muy peligrosos. Asi que ten cuidado. Y solo enfócate en ayudar a ese pobre muchacho. ¿estas conmigo?

-estoy con usted, señor-y asi, sin mas palabras, emprendí mi viaje hacia la tierra.

Una gigantesca luz, me ilumino todo el cuerpo. Sentía que desaparecia en ella.

De la nada, deje de ver aquella luz blanca, para que luego apereciera en mi vista, un joven, no podía tener mas de 20 años, el aire estaba lleno de humo de tabaco, y olia a licor, el jover tenia a su alrededor cajas y cigarrillos usados junto con botellas de cerveza, vacias y llenas, hasta de medio tomar.

Su cabello era castaño, pero se parecía mas al bronce que al oro, tenia un muy buen cuerpo, y era tan lindo…. ¡Espera!. ¿desde cuando veo a los hombres de esa manera?

El joven se reia consigo mismo, y seguía fumando tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Camine sin hacer ruido alguno hacia él, me sente a su lado, tratando de oler el cigarrillo.

-Alice, te dije que te largaras. Vete al infierno ¿quieres?- que cosas mas horribles le decía a la tal Alice.

-no debes decir ese tipo de cosas-al escuchar una voz desconocida, la mia, el joven veinteañero se sobresalto y callendo al suelo, junto a su cama, derramando la cerveza en el piso junto con su cigarrillo.

Se levanto rápidamente y me miro confundido.

-¿Quién carajos eres y que haces en mi casa?-me grito.

-eso no es forma de tratarme, y mucho menos con ese mal vocabulario-me levante y lo mire molesta.

-puedo hablarte como se me pegue la gana. ¿Y quien eres? ¿Una ladrona?-salio de su cuarto y yo lo segui, el estaba revisando si habían forzado su puerta, y también reviso sus ventanas. Aunque hacerlo era estúpido el vivía en uno de los últimos pisos de un gigantesco edificio.

-¿Cómo entraste?-me grito.

-eso no es lo importante… el punto es que vengo a ayudarte.-le sonreí sintiendo lastima por él, y me le acerque un poco.

-alejate—me grito-loca maniática. ¿Quién te envio? ¿alice? ¿esme? Seas quien seas no entrare a rehabilitación.-siguio alarmado.

-no soy una loca, y me envio el único ser que puede ponerte en el buen rumbo.

-deja el teatro y dime que quieres.

-no estoy… ¿haciendo treatro?-sono mas como pregunta que como afirmación.

-un momento-abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, me miro asustado,- ¿que es esa luz que sale de ti?-murmuro asustado.

Mis compañeros legionarios me habían dicho que cuando llegas a la tierra duras unas horas mas con la luz de angel.

-tranquilo-le dije-te explicare.

-alejate-volvio a gritar- eres un fastasma, dios mio, lárgate de mi casa-siguio gritando.-fastasma. No me importan tus asustos pendientes.-y corrió de nuevo a su cuarto.

Pero el muy niño de mami, no cerro la puerta antes de entrar.

-no soy un fantasma-le dije y lo vi, acurrucado en una esquina sosteniendo un crusifijo.

Me le acerque de nuevo y toqué su mejilla.

-q-que haces?-dije nervioso.

-nada, solo trato de calmarte un poco.

-¿eres un angel?-me miro extraño.

Asentí, y me sente a su lado.

Me miro de pies a cabeza.

-pues para ser un angel… tienes muy buen cuerpo querida…-dejo el vacio para que le dijera mi nombre.

-primero, deja de mirarme asi… y segundo, mi nombre es Isabella.

-soy Edward, Edward Cullen-se presento también.

-vine a ayudarte Edward. A acerte ver que tu modo de vida no es el correcto.-le sonreí.

-eso ya lo se, querido angelito-se levanto y tomo otra cerveza en vez de limpiar la suciedad que había echo tirando la otra al suelo.-quieres?-me ofreció una.

-no, estas loco. No quiero ese veneno.-le dije y se la quite de las manos-debes dejar de beber.

-si claro, y tu debes dejar de ser tan santurrona.-se rio-oh, espera. No puedes… eres un angel. Y yo no puedo porque… ah, si. Soy un casi-alcoholico.-se rio con mas fuerza.

No podía ser mas idiota este chico.

-deja de ser asi.-y también tome sus cigarrillos y los eche a la basura.

-¿Qué haces?-me grito.

-no me grites, y obedece. No fumaras, ni tomaras.

-¿hacemos un trato?-me pregunto.

-depende-este chico era bipolar también.

-este casi-alcoholico deja de tomar y fumar… si tu, un angel, deja de ser tan santurrona-me dijo sonriendo.

-que?-grite.

-quieres que este en el buen camino ¿no?-me dijo-bueno, lo hago si tu estas en el malo.

En ese momento las palabras de mi señor resonaron en mi mente.

'_recuerda: has lo que sea para que el sea un buen chico. Lo que sea, Isabella'_

-de acuerdo-murmure.

-¿que tal si empezamos pecando?-se me acerco lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

-ah….—me aturdía tenerlo tan cerca-no, no, no-me aleje.-bajate de esa nube—le dije riéndome nerviosa. Primera vez en mi vida, sentía nervios.

-si, tienes razón… dejaremos lo mejor para el final-se rio y sono su teléfono.

No podía creer lo vulnerable que me vi cuando se acerco a mi.

-si?-contesto.-claro que si…-luego me miro- no, ¿sabes que? No puedo, creeme que quisiera ver a esas nudistas pelear como la otra noche pero… tengo mejores cosas que hacer-me guiño el ojo y colgó.

-¿nudistas?-le pregunte.

-si. Chicas que se desnudan por dinero y divercion.-me contesto sonriendo.

-me lo imagino-dije de mala manera.

-si te excitas mientras te lo imaginas aquí estoy yo para bajarte la llama-y camino hacia su cocina.

-idiota-murmure mientras lo seguía.

-te escuche-giro la cabeza un poco para mirarme mientras se servia café-quieres? O también es veneno?

-no tienes chocolate?-le prgeunte como niñita.

-no.

-entonses si quiero.-le medio sonreí mientras tomaba la taza que me ofreció.


	2. Chapter 2

-levantate-trataba de levantar a Edward que dormía como un oso invernando.-Edward-lo movia de un lado al otro y el seguía sin responder, hasta que, por accidente, al tratar de montarme en su cama, roze sus partes nobles.

-mmmjummm, parece que alguien quiere jugar-se despertó mirándome con una sonrisa torcida.

-para nada, Cullen-me baje de su cama inmediatamente.-solo intentaba despertarte.

-¿conmigo o con mi amiguito?-y señalo a su 'amiguito'.

Rodee los ojos.

-levantate ¿quieres?

-de acuerdo-se levanto y se coloco la primera camisa.-¿Qué haremos o a donde vamos?

-iremos a buscar en las calles niños desamparados y los llevaremos a hogares para niños asi, eso es un acto de bondad, también les daremos comida y todo eso. Te gustara hacerlo-le sonreí.

-¿Qué? ¿hablas de buscar niños sucios y llenos de bacterias, gastar mi dinero comprándoles comida y luego meterlos en mi precioso Volvo, para después tener que llevarlos a un hogar para niños desamparados y al llegar aquí tener que lavar mi auto?-me dijo con cara de asco e indignación.

-si, hablo de eso-le dije molesta.

-de acuerdo. Pero… tu lavaras mi auto.-sonrio.

-¿yo, lavar tu auto?

-si, y usaras un lindo traje que tengo guardado-sonrio mas aun.- a menos que no quieras que haga ese… acto de bondad.

-de acuerdo. Lo hare.-me resigne.-apurate que se hace tarde.

Se rio entre dientes y termino de arreglarse, salimos en su auto.

-Edward, quita esa cara de fastidio, veras que te gustara ayudar a otros.-lo regañe.

-si, si ,si.-dijo mas fastidiado aun.

A los poco minutos después de haber comprado unos 12 o 13 sándwiches, encontramos a una pequeña niña, acucrrucada en una esquina de un callejón, con lagrimas en sus pequeñas mejillas, y su piel blanca estaba marron de pura suciedad, podía ver en sus ojos, que estaba asustada y desesperada por amor.

-oh dios mio-dijo Edward un poco conmovido viendo de lejos a la pequeña.

-me acercare yo primero ¿si? Asi veras como se hace.-le sonreí suavemente.

Edward solo miraba a la pequeña mientras asentía, la miraba con un poco de lastima pero se notaba que esa imagen tan triste había abierto un poco su corazón de malo.

Me baje del coche, y camine lentamente hacia la pequeña, me vio y se acurruco aun mas contra la esquina sucia.

-hola-le sonreí cuando ya estuve cerca y me agache a su altura.-soy Isabella, dime Bella si quieres… ¿Cómo te llamas, lindura?-le pregunte mientras miraba como sus grandes ojos marrones, vidriosos, me miraban con curiosidad.

-me llamo igual que tu-y sonrio- Isabella.

-¿en serio?-hise como si me emocionara- eso es genial.

Ella se rio.

-¿Qué haras conmigo?-me pregunto otra ve seria, sus pequeñas manitas aferradas a sus rodillas.

-¿tienes hambre?-le pregunte y asintió.- sabes… en la vida siempre ahí gente buena, que te ayudara… yo te ayudare. Te llevaremos a un lugar, es un hogar, donde ahí mujeres muy buenas que cuidaran de ti todo el tiempo. Y tendras hermanitos… niños buenos, grandes o hasta mas pequeños que tu.-le sonreí aun mas- ¿no te gustaría?

-si me gustaría-me sonrio conmigo.

-ven conmigo-tome su manita y la lleve en mis brazos- él es Edward-le dije cuando llegamos al auto- es un gran amigo, y un gran chico. Edward saca un sándwich.

Edward hiso lo que le pedi y se lo dio a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto a la pequeña, en sus ojos había preocupación.

-si, lo estoy-le respondió.

-¿Qué edad tienes, hermosa?-le sonrio, no estoy segura, pero juraría haber visto en los ojos de Edward, un rastro de nostalgia y felicidad.

-7-grito la pequeña.

-me alegra mucho-se rio con ella.

La pequeña comia su sándwich y le hacia caras raras a Edward y el se las devolvía, riendo los dos.

Nunca imagine que este chico tan idiota y descarado, podía tener bondad, y menos aun me imagine que era tan bueno con los niños.

Cuando llegamos al hogar, las monjas la recibieron con mucho gusto, y nos dieron las gracias por hacer tales obras de amor y generosidad.

-no hay de que-dijo Edward-cuidenla bien… no se sabe cuanto tiempo lleva sin comer, le dimos un sándwich pero no creo que sea suficiente.-edward hablaba como si fuera un padre primeriso.

-estara bien, Edward—le sonreí.

-pero es que…. Es tan pequeña y frágil-dijo mirando por el pasillo donde se había ido la pequeña Isabella.

-tenemos que irnos-le segui sonriendo mientras caminábamos hacia el auto, y las monjas se despedían de nosotros.

-que linda niña-dijo mientras arrancaba.

-si, es muy dulce. Si te parece bien podremos visitarla de vez en cuando. Asi estaras al tanto de cómo esta ella… bueno, si quieres.

-seria genial-me sonrio.

Asi seguimos todo el dia, la historia de unos niños eran mucho mas tristes que otras.

Edward se conmovía con cada niño o niña, se veía tan preocupado porque estuvieran bien.

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa le dije:

-nunca pensé que serias tan bueno con ellos, Edward.

-es que… han pasado por tanto.

-ni siquiera te importo que subieran a tu auto.-me rei.

-eso es porque alguien lo lavara mañana temprano.-y se fue a su cuarto riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

><p><strong> holaaa chiicaas. aqi estaa el segundo cap... no me gusto ver un solo review... pero les voy a tener pacienciaa!..<strong>

**act cuando puedo... chaaauu**


End file.
